


[Podfic] On Reflection

by seleneaurora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Who the Hell is Bucky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "On Reflection" by Dira Sudis (dsudis)Author's original summary:For a long time he has had the knack of making himself into what people expect to see when they look at him. This is a Bucky skill, he thinks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] On Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824215) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 10:39
  * **File Size:** 14.6MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/on-reflection-podfic/on%20reflection.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eCacmpCMRZG4Ye-STYjG1Y8f4t1_5JPV)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dira Sudis for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
